


Avengers: The Last of Us

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Fluff, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Character Death, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Infected, Sort of Crossover, The Last of Us - Freeform, Triggers, Violence, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: 20 years after a infectious disease has taken over most of the world's population, Tony finds himself traveling through what is left of the United States with a girl who may just have the answer to bringing mankind, and Tony's own humanity, back to life. The only problem is they aren't the only ones trying to survive through these brutal times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the same path as the game. Events and some dialogue have been taken from TLoU. You don't have to have knowledge of the game to read.
> 
> Spoilers.  
> Maybe.  
> Probably.  
> Not really.
> 
> If you do know the game:
> 
> Tony = Joel  
> FRIDAY (Sara) = Sarah  
> Rhodey = Tommy

It was nearly twelve by the time Tony got home. He was tired and worn from a day of dealing with obnoxious ass holes. His best friend Rhodey had suggested to him repeatedly that he should just drop the job and take on a less highstrung client.

If it had been possible he would have, in a heart beat. But as irritating and hair tearing as the guy might be, Tony just couldn't afford to. Besides, it would be bad for business if word got around that Tony Stark was dropping clients just because they were difficult.

He might have been able to do so if he lived alone in a small cheap apartment, but he couldn't. Tony had payments, a house, a truck, and the absolute light of his life and all things wonderful, his baby girl.

Tony was always thinking about what was best for his Sara, his sweet Angel born on a early Friday morning when Tony was just sixteen himself. Now he was twenty-six and still doing his best to make sure his daughter was taken care of as well as he could.

Being cut off by his parents when Howard found out he had knocked up some woman, to be fair Sunset wasn't just 'some woman' at the time, Tony had had it hard. Especially after Sunset just up and left one night, leaving a seventeen year old Tony alone with a nine month old baby.

If it wasn't for his best friend, and practically brother, Rhodey, Tony doesn't know what would have happened.

As it was, Tony had a ten year old baby girl waiting for him at home.

Tony shut his truck off and climbed out, ready to get inside and crawl into his bed for some much needed sleep. As he entered the house he tossed his keys onto the table beside the door and noticed the small bundle of his daughter curled up on the couch.

Tony sighed, Sara must have been waiting up for him again. He clicked on the lamp beside the couch before leaning down and setting a gentle hand on his little girls shoulder. Soft brown eyes blinked open and stares up at Tony for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, trying to be stern but unable to stop the soft smile that stretched across his lips when Sara let out a long yawn.

"You're home!" Sara greeted excitedly. Tony watched bemused as the little girl sat up and looked around, her curly brown hair bouncing as she searched the sofa.

"Oh no. Oh no, where is it?" Sara muttered before snapping her head around to look at the clock. She let out a loud eeep before resuming her search with more haste.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, half amused and half exhausted.

"I've only got twelve more minutes!" Sara told him as she pulled up one of the cushions.

"Twelve minutes before what?" Tony asked.

"Before it's not today!" The curly haired girl panicked before jumping up and diving under the sofa.

"Sara, baby please. It is way too late for this, and I'm tired."  Tony sighed. Any other time he would have no problem playing along with Sara's quirks, but he really was exhausted.

"Ah HA!" Sara exclaimed before jumping back up, proudly holding a box out for her father to see.

"What's this?" Tony asks as he takes the box into his hands before opening it slowly.

"It's your birthday present. You kept complaining about how your watch was broken so... I thought I'd make you a new one."

Tony was quiet for a moment as he took off his old watch and replaced it with the, frankly beautiful, time piece his girl had apparently made.

"So... Do you like it?" Sara asks shyly.

"Honey, it's nice but... I don't..." Tony tapped the watch face with his finger before holding it up to his ear, "It's not... It's not ticking."

Sara's eyes became big and round before she grabbed her father's wrist, "No! No, no, no, no, no-" she chanted before staring down at the perfectly functioning device.

Tony laughed at the look of indignation on Sara's face.

"Oh yeah, you're hilarious." She said sarcastically, crossing her thin arms and pouting adorably.

"How did you get the materials for this?" Tony asked as he admired his present.

"I robbed a pawn shop." Sara said nonchalantly.

Tony chuckled, he was pretty sure that wasn't the truth. He had a sneaking suspicion a certain 'uncle' had helped her out.

"Well, as long as no one saw you." He told her before grabbing the TV remote and sitting down on the couch.

Sara smiled happily as she settled down beside him, laying her head on Tony's shoulder.

 

It wasn't much longer before Sara was asleep, one small hand clinging to Tony's shirt as she snored softly.

Tony smiled down at her before gently removing the hand from his shirt. Slowly and cautiously he picked up his sleeping daughter and carried her up the stairs of her room. He lay Sara down and tucked her in before reaching out and pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good night baby girl." he whispered before heading down the hall to his own room, prepared to get some sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> More to Come
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe
> 
>  
> 
> Probably...
> 
>  
> 
> Who knows?


End file.
